Sayonara Inoue
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Seluruh Espada dan para Fraccion yang ada di Hueco Mundo sudah dikalahkan oleh Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya. Sekarang tinggal Ulquiorra yang masih bertarung dengan Ichigo di Las Noches.


**Summary **: Seluruh Espada dan para Fraccion yang ada di Hueco Mundo sudah dikalahkan oleh Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya. Sekarang tinggal Ulquiorra yang masih bertarung dengan Ichigo di Las Noches. Disana ada Rukia yang datang bersama Ichigo untuk menyelamatkan Inoue. Ichigo yang kelelahan sudah tidak bisa menghindar dari Cero Ulquiorra. Inikah akhir dari seorang Shinigami Daiko?

**Disclaimer **: Bleach jelas-jelas punya om Tite Kubo. Tapi Fic ini tetep punya KuroChiki…..

Baca dan review yah *_nyembah-nyembah_*

**Pairing :** Ichigo & Rukia

**Genre :** General, Hurt/Comfort,Romance

**Rated : **T

**Sayonara,Inoue**

Ichigo membuka matanya. Dia tahu saat dia membuka mata di pasti sudah ada di tempat lain. Cero Ulquiorra sudah pasti menembus dirinya. Tapi,saat dia membuka mata ternyata….

"Rukia……,"gumam Ichigo. Ichigo kaget melihat Rukia yang sudah bersimbah darah,yang melindunginya dari cero Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Sode no Shirayuki sudah hancur di tangan Rukia karena Rukia menggunakannya sebagai tameng.

"Ichigo….syu…syukur lah kau tidak apa-apa,"Rukia berbalik untuk memastikan Ichigo tidak apa-apa.

"Baka….kenapa kau menolongku?"tanya Ichigo dan menopang tubuh Rukia yang sudah hampir jatuh.

"Bodoh…kalau aku tidak menolong mu,siapa yang membawa Inoue dan yang lain nya keluar dari sini?"jawab Rukia sambil berusaha tersenyum. Rukia pun pingsan.

"Hei Rukia….,"panggil Ichigo tapi Rukia tidak menjawab.

"Kisama…..,"teriak Ichigo pada Ulquiorra. Reiatsu nya sendiri sudah sangat tidak teratur,karena kemarahannya.

"Kenapa kau melukai Rukia hah? Kenapa kau menyerang temanku? Lawanmu adalah aku,bukan Rukia,"Ichigo masih berteriak.

"Teman? Kau menyebut shinigami lemah itu teman? Yang benar saja. Orang lemah seperti itu sebaiknya dilenyapkan saja,orang lemah seperti itu hanyalah sampah,"Ulquiorra berkata dengan dinginnya,dan menekankan perkataannya pada kata '_sampah_'. Ichigo yang mendengarnya sudah semakin emosi.

"Lagipula bukan salah ku dia sekarat disana. Siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk melindungi mu? Dasar Shinigami bodoh dan lemah. Sekarang apa yang akan kau perbuat? Apa yang kau akan perbuat setelah melihat teman mu di ambang kematian? Apakah kau akan bertarung sungguh-sungguh denganku sekarang?"Ulquiorra berkata masih dengan nada dingin nya.

"Getsuga Tensho…….,"Ichigo menyerang Ulquiorra dengan Getsuga Tensho hitamnya. Tapi sia-sia,Ulquiorra bisa menghindar dari serangan Ichigo dengan mudah.

Sekarang malah Ulquiorra menyerang Ichigo dengan bertubi-tubi. Ichigo dapat menghindar dengan susah payah. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

Sementara Ichigo dan Ulquiorra bertarung,Inoue bergerak menuju Rukia yang masih pingsan. Dia berniat menolong Rukia.

Ichigo masih terus menghindar dari serangan Ulquiorra,tapi serangan yang datang semakin bertubi-tubi,sedangkan tubuh nya sudah sangat lelah. Mode vizard sudah selesai. Sekarang Ichigo hanya tetap memakai mode Bankai dan itupun serangannya sudah sangat lemah.

"Sial…apa yang harus aku perbuat?"Ichigo tampak kebingungan mencari cara untuk mengalahkan espada nomor 4 ini.

Sementara itu Inoue sudah sampai di tempat Rukia yang pingsan. Saat ingin mengobati Rukia,tiba-tiba Inoue melihat sebuah serangan yang tampak nya adalah serangan Ulquiorra. Inoue tidak bisa berlari atau pun meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di situ. Serangan itu semakin mendekat sedangkan Ichigo tidak melihat hal itu. Hal yang pertama ada dalam pikiran Inoue adalah melindungi Rukia. Dan Inoue langsung melindungi Rukia dengan tubuh nya.

'_Duarrrr………_,'

'_Akhhhhhhh…….._'

Ichigo dan Ulquiorra sama-sama menoleh pada asal suara itu. Ichigo bergetar saat tahu Inoue dan Rukia sudah terlempar beberapa meter akibat serangan Ulquiorra yang membabi buta.

"Inoue….Rukia….,"teriak Ichigo dan langsung berlari menuju ke tempat mereka berdua. Inoue dan Rukia sama-sama pingsan. Ichigo hanya menatap nanar kedua sahabat nya itu. Merasa saat ini dialah yang harus di salahkan.

Saat itu juga datanglah Renji,Ishida dan Chad. Mereka bertiga sama-sama terkejut melihat keaadaan yang menyedihkan ini. Sedangkan Ulquiorra menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

"Ichigo,ada apa ini?"tanya Renji mendekat bersama Ishida dan Chad.

"Jangan cerewet,ceritanya panjang. Intinya cepat bawa mereka keluar. Cepat bawa mereka pada Unohana-san. Dia akan kubereskan terlebih dahulu,"kata Ichigo menunjuk Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau tidak perlu bantuan,Kurosaki?"Tanya Ishida.

"Tidak perlu. Bawa saja Rukia dan Inoue keluar. Cepat!" perintah Ichigo. Akhirnya Renji membawa Rukia dan Chad membawa Inoue.

"Ichigo…kuserahkan padamu,"kata Chad yang diikuti anggukan oleh Ichigo.

Setelah yakin Renji,Ishida,Chad sudah menjauh dia berbalik menghadap Ulquiorra.

'_Aku harus mengalahkannya. Aku harus berusaha demi teman-teman ku. Aku tidak boleh mati disini. Aku harus berjuang. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana,'_. Ichigo tampak frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja dia menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi. Saat ia membuka mata,dia sudah berada di dimensi yang biasanya hanya ada dia dan Zangetsu. Dilihatnya Zangetsu ada di depannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa serangan mu melemah? Karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi mu,Ichigo,"Zangetsu berbicara pada Ichigo.

"Itu….aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mengendalikan emosi saat temanku terluka demi melindungi ku,"kata Ichigo.

"Dinginkan kepalamu dan aku akan menolongmu dengan kekuatanku,Ichigo,"kata Zangetsu lagi.

Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak emosi. Setelah tenang Ichigo lalu berkata,

"Bantu aku,Paman,"

"Baiklah…sepertinya kau sudah bisa menahan emosi mu. Baiklah aku akan memberikan kekuatanku juga pada serangan mu berikut nya. Tapi ingat ini hanya sekali. Jika gagal tidak ada akan lagi kesempatan,"

"Yosh…,''

Ichigo membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya masih di Las Noches. Dilihatnya Ulquiorra masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Dingin. Tapi keadaannya tidak berbeda dari Ichigo. Lelah. Ya sudah tentu walaupun dia seorang Espada dengan peringkat tinggi,tentu saja pertarungan ini menguras tenaga.

Tegang. Mereka berdua sudah bersiap dengan Final Attack nya. Ulquiorra sudah mengeluarkan cero terakhirnya,sementara Ichigo dengan bantuan Zangetsu sudah mengeluarkan Getsuga Tenso hitamnya. Karena saling menyerang,mereka berdua mengeluarkan Reiatsu yang sampai terasa oleh Renji dan kawan-kawan diluar sana. Dengan bunyi yang sangat memekakkan telinga, Las Noches hancur dan Getsuga Tensho menang. Ulquiorra hancur bersamaan dengan itu.

"Kau menang Kurosaki Ichigo,"ujar Ulquiorra sebelum hancur.

Ichigo kelelahan tapi tersenyum. Ichigo menancapkan pedang nya agar dia tetap bisa berdiri. Tapi sia-sia,bahkan memegang pedang nya saja dia sudah tidak sanggup.

"Ini untuk kalian,Rukia,Inoue,"kata Ichigo dan ambruk. Tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh seseorang. Renji.

"Re…Renji,"

"Kerja bagus,Jeruk. Ayo kita keluar,". Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan Las Noches.

Diluar,Unohana sedang mengobati Inoue,sedangkan Hanatarou dan Kotetsu mengobati Rukia. Disana ada juga Byakuya,Kenpachi,Yachiru,Nemu dan Mayuri. Mereka menyambut kedatangan Ichigo dengan senyum hangat,sementara Yachiru terus berteriak kegirangan karena Ichigo selamat.

Ichigo lalu melihat Inoue yang sudah sadar tapi masih terbaring lemah. Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana Inoue?"tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah mendingan. Terlebih bagaimana Kuchiki-san? Kenapa dia masih belum sadar?"tanya Inoue.

"Dia mengalami cukup banyak pendarahan pada perutnya yang terkena cero tadi. Tapi tenang saja yang penting kau sembuh dulu,"Unohana memberitahu Ichigo dan Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun….lihatlah Kuchiki-san. Aku sudah mendingan. Pergilah,"kata Inoue.

"Baiklah,"Ichigo lalu pergi ke tempat Rukia di obati yang agak jauh dari situ.

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada Kurosaki-san? Kau lebih parah dari Rukia-chan,"tanya Unohana.

"Aku tahu… tapi aku merasa hidup ku tidak akan lama lagi, luka ku cukup parah. Beban ku sudah penuh dan aku ingin istirahat total. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa lagi. Untuk itu biarlah kali ini Kurosaki-kun berada disamping Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san lebih membutuhkan Kurosaki-kun daripada aku,"kata Inoue.

"Kau sakit hati?"tanya Unohana.

"Tidak….hanya saja aku iri pada Kuchiki-san. Dia selalu bisa membuat Kurosaki-kun bersemangat,dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Sedangkan aku hanya membuat kurosaki-kun repot dan terluka,"jawab Inoue.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kurosaki-san orang yang baik. Dia tidak perduli apakah kau ataupun Rukia-chan. Dia akan tetap menolong kalian walaupun dengan taruhan nyawanya,"kata Unohana.

"Tapi sungguh aku tidak kuat lagi,Unohana -san. Aku hanya ingin istirahat dengan tenang saja. Tolong jangan membuat ku semakin berat untuk meninggalkan mereka,Unohana-san,"pinta Inoue. Unohana hanya terdiam. Dia sudah tahu kondisi Inoue yang memang sudah sulit untuk disembuhkan. Serangan Ulquiorra tadi mengenai bagian vital.

"Tolong panggilkan mereka semua kecuali Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san,"kata Inoue.

"Hanataruo,Kotetsu-san,bagaimana keadaan Rukia?"tanya Ichigo.

"4 bagian vital. Kami tidak tahu dia bisa selamat atau tidak,"kata Isane.

"Tolong selamatkan Rukia,"pinta Ichigo.

"Kami akan berusaha,Kurosaki-san,"kata Hanatarou.

'_Rukia…bangun….,'_

"Kenpachi-san,Yachiru-chan,Mayuri-san,Nemu-san,arigatou sudah datang menolongku,"kata Inoue semakin lemah.

Mereka semua tersenyum mendengar itu,sedangkan Yachiru hanya bisa menangis.

"Yachiru-chan,jangan menangis. Kau sangat jelek kalau menangis,"kata Inoue.

"Orihime-chan….jangan pergi,"isak Yachiru. Orihime lalu berbalik pada Byakuya.

"Byakuya-san….,arigatou…. Tolong jaga Kuchiki-san dengan baik. Jangan membuatnya menangis,dan sampaikan permintaan maaf ku pada shinigami lainnya karena semua ini gara-gara aku,"ujar Inoue. Byakuya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sado-kun terima kasih selama ini telah menjaga ku. Aku akan selalu mengingat saat kita latihan bersama," Inoue berkata pada Sado.

"Hm….aku juga Inoue,"jawab Sado.

"Ehm….Ishida-kun…..aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik daripada aku,"kata Inoue. Memang sebelum ini,Ishida menembak Inoue tapi belum ada jawaban dari Inoue.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang berjuanglah untuk sembuh duu,"Ishida tersenyum yang di balas oleh Inoue.

"Unohana-san ,terima kasih sudah mengobatiku dan sampaikan terima kasih ku pada Hanatarou-san dan Kotetsu-san"Inoue berkata. Unohana mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Renji-kun ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu. Bisakah tinggalkan aku dan Renji-kun sebentar?"pinta Inoue. Mereka pun meninngalkan Renji dan Inoue.

* * *

"Ah…..Kuchiki-san sudah sadar,"teriak Hanatarou senang yang diikuti dengan Isane.

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sudah sadar. "Yo….,"sapa Ichigo seperti biasa.

"Ichi…Ichigo apa kau tidak apa-apa? Mana Inoue? Ugh…."Rukia berusaha duduk tapi dia malah merasa ngilu pada perut nya.

"Hati-hati Kuchiki-san,luka mu belum tertutup dengan sempurna,"Hanatarou mengingatkan.

"Kau ceroboh,Rukia. Kenapa kau menolongku? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,kau tahu? Tapi bagaimana? Kau merasa lebih baik?"tanya Ichigo.

"Buruk,tapi lebih baik,"jawab Rukia. "Mana Inoue? Kau berhasil menyelamatkannya?"tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tenang saja…..Inoue selamat. Sekarang dia sedang dirawat oleh Unohana-san,"jawab Ichigo.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Inoue? Apa dia terluka?"tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ya,tadi ia terkena serangan Ulquiorra saat mencoba menyembuhkan mu,"jawab Ichigo.

"Apa? Dia terkena serangan gara-gara aku? Apa-apaan aku ini? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Inoue? Bagaimana kalau dia…."

"Hush…tenanglah…Inoue pasti padaku,"Ichigo menenangkan Rukia yang sudah ada di pelukannya.

"Tapi Ichigo….aku…aku…"Rukia menangis dan menggenggam erat pakaian Shinigami Ichigo.

"Sudahlah…kalau kau sudah kuat,kita pergi melihat Inoue,"Ichigo berujar diikuti anggukan Rukia lepas dari pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo menunduk dan diam. Rukia heran.

"Maafkan aku Rukia…karena aku lemah,kalian jadi terluka,"akhirnya keluar juga apa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Ichigo….bisakah jangan mengatakan itu terus? Aku bosan mendengarnya. Kau tidak lemah Ichigo. Kalau kau lemah tidak mungkin kau bisa sejauh ini… kau harus ingat bahwa kau bukan orang yang lemah. Aku terluka karena ingin menolongmu,itu saja. Jadi salahku sendiri kalau aku terluka,"Rukia berkata panjang lebar.

Ichigo terdiam,tapi akhirnya tersenyum juga mendengar apa yang di katakan sahabat berharganya itu.

"Baiklah…jika ini yang kau mau, Inoue. Aku akan berusaha ikhlas,"kata Renji.

"Arigatou Renji-kun" jawab Inoue.

**Flashback**

"_Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku,Inoue?"tanya Renji yang sudah dengan Inoue berdua._

"_Ini tentang Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun,"jawab Inoue._

"_Ada apa dengan mereka?"tanya Renji lagi._

"_Pertama-tama,aku ingin bertanya pada Renji-kun…. Apa Renji-kun menyukai Kuchiki-san?" pertanyaan Inoue nyaris membuat Renji bergidik._

_Hening….._

"_Ya…. aku menyukai Rukia,"jawabnya singkat._

"_Berarti posisi kita sama,"ujar inoue._

"_Maksud mu?"Renji semakin heran._

"_Ya….kita mencintai orang yang tidak membalas perasaan kita. Renji-kun,aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun. Aku ingin melindunginya,melebihi aku melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terluka. Kau juga pasti akan berpikiran hal yang sama dengan ku,kan Renji-kun?"ujar Inoue. Renji hanya terdiam,dan Inoue tahu berarti dia benar._

"_Aku tahu Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san saling menyukai,mereka saling melengkapi. Hanya mereka tidak bisa jujur satu sama lain. Kau tahu apa sebabnya Renji-kun?"Inoue menggantung kata-katanya. Renji menatap Inoue. "Karena apa?"tanya Renji._

"_Karena kita berdua. Yah…. karena kita berdua. Kurosaki-kun tahu kalau aku menyukainya,dan Kuchiki-san tahu kalau Renji-kun punya perasaan khusus padanya. Mereka tidak mau kita sakit hati. Dan kita berdua tidak rela melihat mereka bersama,"lanjut Inoue. Renji lagi-lagi terdiam._

"_Aku akan merelakan Kurosaki-kun untuk Kuchiki-san,Renji-kun. Karena hanya ini yang bisa kuperbuat,sebelum ajal menjemput ku. Apa kau mau merelakan Kuchiki-san untuk kurosaki kun? Tolonglah Renji- kun…anggaplah ini permintaan pertama dan terakhir ku padamu,"pinta Inoue._

_Hening……_

_Renji sedang merenung dan berpikir. Apakah ia akan melepaskan Rukia pada Ichigo? Apa dia akan melepaskan begitu saja orang yang sudah ia cintai bertahun-tahun? Apa dia harus melepaskan Rukia pada Ichigo,orang yang baru dikenal Rukia kemarin?_

_Hening….._

"_Baiklah…jika ini yang kau mau, Inoue. Aku akan berusaha ikhlas,"kata Renji. '__**Kalau dengan ini Rukia bisa berbahagia, aku akan melepaskan dia untuk Ichigo. Sebenarnya aku tahu tatapan tulus Rukia,hanya untuk Ichigo,bukan untukku. Yah… akhirnya aku harus melepas Rukia juga,'**__batin Renji berkata. _

"_Arigatou, Renji-kun," jawab Inoue._

**End of Flashback**

Sekarang Ichigo dan Rukia yang dipapah oleh Ichigo sudah ada disamping Inoue beserta denagn para Shinigami lainnya.

"Kuchiki-san….bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Inoue.

"Ah….sudah lebih baik,tapi kenapa kau tidak diobati,Inoue?"Rukia balik bertanya. Lalu menatap Unohana yang terlihat diam.

"Tidak perlu Kuchiki-san. Aku rasa ini ajal ku disini. Di tempat semua orang menyelamatkanku. Di tempat aku membuat kalian semua terluka,"jawab Inoue yang kelihatannya menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara begitu,Inoue. Bagaimana pun kau harus pulang dengan selamat dengan kami. Semua menunggu,"kata Ichigo menyemangati.

Inoue menggeleng "Aku tidak kuat lagi Kurosaki-kun. Biarlah aku beristirahat. Aku capek,"

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Unohana Taichou….tolong selamatkan Inoue, cepat Taichou,"teriak Rukia.

Inoue menggenggam tangan Rukia "Aku sudah bilang…ajal ku sudah tiba Kuchiki-san. Nah…..sekarang Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun,dengarlah permintaan terakhirku,"

"Tidak…nanti saja….sekarang…,"

"Rukia….dengarkan Inoue,". Ichigo angkat bicara. Saat Rukia ingin membantah lagi,Ichigo memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Aku ingin Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun tetap saling menjaga,dan saling melengkapi. Aku tahu kalian saling menyukai,benar kan?"Inoue bertanya. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Sejujurnya mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau Inoue mengetahui isi hati mereka. Inoue tersenyum.

"Aku anggap iya. Dan maafkan aku karena gara-gara aku dan perang ini kalian tidak saling jujur,"kata Inoue.

"Dan maafkan aku Rukia…."tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Renji?"Rukia dan Ichigo kaget mendengar Renji bersuara dan minta maaf.

"Maaf karena aku sudah memaksakan perasaanmu kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau tatapan,senyuman tulus mu hanya untuk Ichigo. Tapi aku egois. Sekarang kalau kau kembali pada Ichigo,aku ikhlas Rukia. Ichigo pria yang baik,dan tentu saja aku tidak mungkin memaksa wanita yang tidak mencintaiku. Sekarang kabulkanlah permintaan Inoue,"Renji memohon.

"Renji…"

"Inoue aku tidak bisa….ini terlalu berat..,"

"Baiklah Inoue…kalau kau ingin aku menjga Rukia selamanya,aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Aku berjanji,"Ichigo memegang erat tangan Rukia tanpa menatapnya.

"Ichigo…"Rukia menatap Ichigo yang masih tidak menatap nya. Hanya pegangan Ichigo yang makin menguat. Rukia menangis .

"Bolehkan? Byakuya-san? "Tanya Inoue pada Byakuya yang diikuti anggukan dan senyuman oleh Byakuya.

"Oh ya, Inoue….aku ingin minta maaf,karena tidak bisa melindungi mu,sehingga kau harus terkena serangan tadi,"Ichigo berbicara.

"Kau seharusnya tidak minta maaf padaku,Kurosaki-kun… akulah yang harus nya minta maaf. Andai saja kepercayaan ku pada kalian lebih kuat,aku tidak mungkin mengikuti mereka kesini. Kau dan yang lainnya tidak mungkin datang kesini,dan Kurosaki-kun tidak meninggalkan Karakura,"jawab Inoue tersenyum seperti biasa.

* * *

"Ada kabar gembira. Karakura selamat. Aizen sudah kalah. Kemenangan ada di pihak kita," Byakuya menyampaikan hal itu. Ada raut kebahagiaan dalam wajah mereka. Inoue ikut merasakan kegembiraan.

"Syukurlah…."gumam Inoue. Kemudian perlahan dia menutup matanya dan tidak dibuka untuk selama-lamanya.

"INOUE…… Ichigo,Inoue….Inoue…. dia tidak bergerak. Inoue, Ichigo…."Rukia berteriak melihat Inoue sudah tidak bernapas lagi. Semua yang disitu sangat sedih. Ichigo hanya menatap nanar pada wanita yang sejak lama menyukainya itu. Sedangkan Rukia masih meneriaki nama sahabatnya itu. Ichigo yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Rukia,kini menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya,membiarkan Rukia menangis pada dada bidangnya dan membasahi bajunya,dan membiarkan Rukia memukul dadanya. Sementara ia hanya bisa mengelus rambut hitan Rukia perlahan. Yang penting Rukia bisa meluapkan kesedihannya.

Sementara Ishida sudah menutupi tubuh Inoue seluruhnya dengan kain putih. Renji terdiam terpaku. Yachiru masih menangis di belakang Kenpachi. Unohana dan Byakuya,dan Chad hanya terdiam. Hanatarou dan Isane terisak tiada henti. Bahkan Mayuri,Kenpachi dan Nemu turut bersedih.

' _Sayonara, Inoue,'_batin Ichigo.

Keesokan harinya….

"Rukia….kau sudah siap?"ichigo mengetuk kamar rukia.

"Sudah,"Rukia keluar. Ia memakai dress selutut warna hitam. Sedangkan Ichigo memakai setelan jas hitam.

Ya….hari ini hari pemakaman Inoue.

Di tempat pemakaman terlihat banyak orang yang hadir. Tatsuki,Renji,Ishida,Chad. Para kapten dan wakil kapten dari Soul Society,dan Shinigami lainnya. Lalu ada anak-anak SMA Karakura,penghuni Urahara Shoten,para vizard. Semua larut dalam kesedihan,terutama Tatsuki,sahabat baik Inoue dan Ishida,yang sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai Inoue.

Makam Inoue sendiri berdiri tepat di samping makam kakaknya. Rukia sendiri berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia tidak ingin dilihat oleh Inoue. Lagipula ada Ichigo,orang yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya,yang setia merangkulnya. Upacara pemakaman berlangsung dengan khidmat. Dan disertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang seakan menemani Inoue kembali ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir.

"Rukia….pegang tangan ku,"kata Ichigo setelah keluar dari tempat pemakaman dengan Rukia.

"Tidak perlu…..,"kata Rukia.

"Jangan begitu….bukannya sudah seharusnya kekasih saling berpegangan tangan saat mereka jalan berdua? Hei….aku baru pertama kali punya pacar. Untuk itu aku ingin merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tanganku apabila di genggam oleh kekasih ku sendiri,"kata Ichigo.

"Ichi….Baiklah…,"Rukia lalu menggengam tangan Ichigo,dan berjalan di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu Rukia,mengapa kau harus terus meggenggam tangan ini? Karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi,dan kau harus tahu,tangan ini yang akan selalu menjagamu,".

Rukia tersenyum . _"Arigatou Inoue,kau sudah menitipkan Ichigo padaku ,"_batin Rukia.

Ah…..akhir nya selesai juga…

Maaf ya buat Inoue fans,bukannya KuroChiki mau buat akhir yang tragis buat Inoue. Jujur,saat buat Inoue dalam keadaan seperti itu,perasaan KuroChiki campur aduk. Apalagi tangisan Rukia juga. Penyesalan semua yang ada disitu,terutama Ichigo.

Saat buat adegan terakhir Inoue,KuroChiki lagi ngedengarin lagu Bleach Theme yang judulnya **"Shiro Sagisu-Never Meant To Belong". **Jadi pengen nangis gak nangis.

Semoga enjoy sama fic KuroChiki ini….

Jadi KuroChiki harap review dari kalian semua…. Kalau gak nanti KuroChiki harakiri loh…. _*gak ada yang perduli*_

**Review….Review…..Review….Review….Review** _*cerewet…sumpel mulutnya pake lakban* _


End file.
